


Willow Graham One-Shots

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Hannibal AUs [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Female Will Graham, Jennifer's Body AU in a chapter, Matthew Brown is in love with Fem!Will, Other, Sassy Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just one shots that come to my mind for female!Will Graham.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Willow stood in front of Hannibal's glass cage, she smirked as she watched the cannibal's nostrils flared at to what he was seeing in front of him.

She had a slightly noticeable bump, it was really surprising that Mason didn't go after her the moment Margon and Alan came to her so as to have her be their surrogate for their child. 

Then again they had gone to her in secret and she had been wearing her baggy sweaters so as Freddie Lounds didn't get a shot of her baby bump.

Hannibal's eyes glared at the small bump that his Willow had. He didn't like to share and he didn't like the idea of some other male's seed tainting the inside of Willow's cave.

"Abigail survived. Just so you know," the angelic voice of his better half said as she gave him a tight lipped smile.

His body froze a little before looking at Willow, her curls making an almost halo shadow above her head.

"Do you still believe we were meant for each other-"

"Hannibal I have gotten help, and honestly our love is more of that of Hamlet and his true love. However, I won't die. I've moved on from you. What you've done is caused so much suffering," Willow interrupts him.

He watched as those beautiful blue eyes of hers closed and she sighs as she turned around and left.

Freddie Lounds came 5 months later with her article of the death of Mason Verger as well as the birth of a Will Bloom-Verger. The newborn's picture showed that the newborn surprisingly had a full head of curls.

"She's moved on Dr. Lecter she's dating a very nice veterinarian," Freddie said with a smirk to the locked up doctor.

Hannibal ripped up the article out in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow curled up in pain, her time of the month came and it didn't help that she was stuck in Baltimore's Home for the Criminally Insane. 

Chilton frowned when he walked up to her cell.

"Willow? What's the matter?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Wh...what the fuck does it look like? I...I'm in my fucking period and I feel like I'm being stabbed in the gut," the brunette hissed out weakly.

Chilton's eyes widened, "do you need any pads? A heating pad?"

"Yes please...wait you let your female patients get these?"

"I'm only an asshole to the male residents Willow."

"That's reassuring," Willow said sarcastically.


	3. Prompts?

Can y'all send Prompts bc I honestly have no clue as to what to write


	4. You're Married to Whom?

People knew that Willow was married, what with her wearing her engagement ring and wedding ring. However, she didn't wear it during work for reasons. 

Even Beverly and the rest of the FBI team knew she was married, they just didn't know to whom.

They did, however, know that the person she was married to was a very wealthy person because of her engagement ring and wedding ring that she had accidentally left on her fingers when she got to work.

Beverly was the one who saw it and commented on it, and then Price and Zeller rushed over to see. Willow was a stuttering mess as they commented on the rings to which she took off and put it in a box and into her car.

They knew she was married, that she had married rich because of how her ring looked.

However, they didn't know who she married because she never told them.

She knew that the instant they knew to whom she was married to that they would tease her since it was someone with whom had a profession that Willow clearly made it clear that she hated.

She was more positive that she should tell Jack because she doubted that he'd be ok with a couple working together. 

Willow was semi excited to see that her husband was in Jack's office, but she wasn't sure to why he was there.

She had been against them working together, until Hannibal had bribed her with an abandoned golden retriever puppy outside his office. He'd bring the puppy home so as to be able to mess with Jack and the rest of Willow's colleagues. 

She would've denied it, but it was a puppy.

She didn't have to know that Hannibal really regretted mentioning the puppy because now he walked around seeing pee puddles and poop around the mansion. He wouldn't have mentioned the puppy, but Willow would have been able to see through him.

So the two worked together for 4 or 5 cases until the truth came out.

Hannibal had grabbed Willow's hand and kissed the back of her hand gently before kissing her temple.

"Woah woah Dr. Lecter, Willow is a married woman," Beverly said.

"I am aware that she already has the heart and soul of someone. Luckily that someone is I," Hannibal said as Willow huffs in slight annoyance. 

Jack found out after that and he had decided to take out Hannibal off the cases and told Willow that she didn't need the therapy.

Which she was fine with.

"Out of curiosity, why didn't you take his last name?" Beverly asked out of curiosity as Price and Zeller looked over the body of a girl.

Willow slides her hands on the pockets of her baggy pants. She shrugged and tilted her head, "Willow Lecter didn't sound right to be honest."

Beverly and the other two men gave her a look to which she sighs. 

"Hey he decided to take my last name," Willow said with a shrug.

"So Hannibal is Hannibal Lecter-Graham?"

Willow nodded hiding a smile as she looked at the floor. 

That was a fun debate that Hannibal had lost during the engagement. 


	5. Succubus Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry I'll make one of normal Will

Willow had a hunch that Hannibal was keeping something hidden from her.

She didn't care that the man had gaslighted her, or manipulated and framed her for murder. That she somewhat was still angry about.

She had gone 3 months without feeding. Her poor vessel hungry for a victim.

She knew it had been risky to murder soon after she was released, but well... Randall Tier was a perfect victim. Hannibal didn't question when organs were missing at all.

Oh how annoying it was to satisfy the beastly hunger that came every month or so.

She didn't want the mortal who's body she stole from to be harmed any more from the cannibal. Sure she was a cannibal, but because she had no choice, normal mortal food was harmful for her. The only reason she bought food and cooked it was for the dogs that Willow had before she was possessed. 

She was hungry, and she had someone in mind whom was her target.

She placed her dogs in her car, if things played out correctly then she could take them with her.

She eyed herself in the mirror, bags underneath her eyes, she ran a hand through the curls and winced as a few strands pulled off.

Time for a feeding. 

* * *

Hannibal smiled softly as he saw Willow enter.

He wanted her and Abigail to finally see each other again, it was the surprise for choosing him. 

Choosing him to run away with.

He blinked and lightly jumped once she was in front of him.

"You were... supposed to leave," she said weakly as she got on her tippy toes and sighed as her lips lightly touched his neck.

"We were waiting for you," he said as Abigail walked over to them.

Willow's eyes brightened when she saw the younger female. The demon inside Willow took a liking to her, an overprotective one at that and when she had coughed up Abigail's ear, it didn't settle well in her stomach, she was horrified thinking what had happened to the young female.

But she was here, safe and sound.

But harmed because of Hannibal.

She gasps as Hannibal quickly sliced Abigail's throat. She knew she was next, but she surprised him as she looked at him, and her eyes became almost translucent which shocked Hannibal.

Jack from the closet heard screams, they sounded like Hannibal. But had no clue on to what had caused the screaming.

It wasn't until later on when both he and Alana finally were able to give a report was it that he learned that Alana had seen Willow step out of the Lecter home with blood dripping down her chin and some smeared in her shirt. She also had Abigail with her, she had blood from her neck but no wound other than the scar she had from when her father cut her.

They saw the photos.

Of Hannibal with his throat torn open, his stomach sliced and many organs bitten into.

They would later hear from Italy and other places of a mother and daughter duo murdering people in Italy and other places. Men being torn open and eaten into.

In the Lecter Mansion hid Willow and Abigail, the succubus humming as she combed Abigail's hair who smiled at her in the mirror.

A new scar shared the one near her throat. Bite marks were in her shoulder, something Willow didn't like, but Abigail knew it was needed because she was close to death and the other woman didn't want her to die so young.

No one could catch them. Not when both had supernatural abilities. 

The succubus and her daughter.


End file.
